


Et Tu, Brutus.

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: When a dog trainer proposes that Zorro can be captured with a special tracking dog, everyone in the pueblo is interested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When a dog trainer proposes that Zorro can be captured with a special tracking dog, everyone in the pueblo is interested.

Et Tu

  


**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus4.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus5.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus6.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Et Tu, Brutus**  
  
---  
  
**_Description:_  
Zorro's efforts to capture a bandit are stymied by a caballero who is determined to capture the outlaw with his new hunting dog. This is a sequel to "Hail, Caesar."**

**_Disclaimer:_  
All Zorro characters are copyrighted by Zorro Productions. Brutus and the other characters are from my own imagination and belong to me. If anyone has a desire to use them, just ask; I'm a reasonable person.**

**_A note from the Author:_  
All information on foxhounds was found in the Reader's Digest Book of Dogs. All information on Caesar was from experience, he was just an ugly mutt. The basis for Zorro fooling Brutus with a command comes from the Autobiography of Parley P. Pratt. Information on Californiano lifestyle of that time frame comes from the Time-Life book The Spanish West.**

**This originally appeared on Zorro's Secret Passage and I am indebted to David Nesbitt for allowing it to be on his website. Thank you.**

**\--[Susan Kite](mailto:bookscape@earthlink.net)  
September, 1998  
re-edited slightly April, 1999 and July/November, 2001**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter One - The Sergeant Comes to Dinner**

**"What a superb meal!" Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia said to Juanita, the de la Vega cook, as he finished eating the final tortilla and the last bowl of beef and rice soup. The roast had been disposed of sometime earlier in the evening. He continued to extol the virtues of the evening meal.**

**Diego de la Vega smiled as he stirred the thick champurrado, or chocolate, in the cup in front of him. He supposed that if Juanita would have him, Garcia would marry her in an instant. Of course, his choice of marriage partners was probably a tie between Juanita, the cook of extraordinary talents, and Maria, the bar maid with unlimited access to the wine cellar.**

**"Juanita, I totally agree with the good sergeant. This is, perhaps, the finest meal you have ever cooked," Diego interjected when Sgt. Garcia paused for breath.**

**"Don Diego, you always say that," she smiled and blushed with pleasure at the compliment.**

**"But it is always true. Your cooking only gets better," he said with a chuckle.**

**"Sí, Juanita," Garcia added. "In fact, this is soup that is capable of raising the dead." Juanita blushed even more, at the highest praise a cook could receive. "Do you not agree, Don Diego?" Garcia added.**

**"Absolutely, Sergeant. Just the right amount of chilies and spice. Gracias, Juanita." She and Bernardo gathered up some of the dishes, while Diego finished his champurrado and Garcia emptied his glass of wine. "Sergeant, tell me, where is your little friend tonight? Caesar usually accompanies you everywhere." Caesar was the homely little dog that had adopted Sgt. Garcia a few weeks previously.**

**"Sí, he does, Don Diego, but tonight, he seemed so tired, that I left him in the care of Corporal Reyes," Garcia sighed with pleasure, patted his prodigious stomach, and handed his glass to Bernardo to be refilled. "That was a long trip from Santa Barbara."**

**"Um, yes, I would imagine that a little dog like Caesar would easily get tired, sleeping in the saddle bag that distance." Diego remembered that as soon as the horse would start moving, the dog, like a small child in a carriage, would immediately fall asleep and remain sleeping until the horse stopped. "Tell me, Sergeant, how was your niece's wedding?"**

**"Wonderful, Don Diego. She looked so beautiful and the young man was so handsome. Ahh, it was enough to make a person cry with pleasure."**

**Bernardo stood behind Sgt. Garcia, making signs of the sergeant crying and blubbering. Diego motioned for him to go away before the mute's signs caused him to laugh. "Did you know that the young man, Don Mariano Aguayo, is from San Juan Capistrano? His father has a nice hacienda and owns many wonderful hunting dogs."**

**"Is that so? I would imagine that you and Señor Aguayo had much to talk about then, since you, too, are a dog owner," Diego commented with a smile.**

**"No, I am afraid that the only thing Don Mariano said about poor Caesar was that he needed to be watched or he might mistaken for a rat. Señor Aguayo claimed he was only joking, but I think Caesar's feelings were hurt," Garcia said with a sigh. "But they were most interested in my adventures with the bandit, Zorro. Constancia had told Don Mariano and his father about the outlaw and they were most curious to hear more."**

**"So naturally, you told them everything you knew?" Diego asked innocently.**

**"Sí, Don Diego, all of the times that I have almost captured him, including the time that Caesar helped me catch the rascal. To think that I almost had him," Garcia sighed, pondering the two thousand pesos that were almost his. "And you know, they seemed to have a new respect for my little friend. Then they told me about some new hunting dogs that they had just recently acquired from Europe and claimed that with only one of those dogs, they could catch Zorro in just one night! Imagine that."**

**"But, Sergeant, did you not say that Caesar had captured the bandit, and that was in one night," Diego reminded him, with a wry smile.**

**"Sí, Don Diego, but Zorro had been pinned under a fallen tree when Caesar found him," the sergeant admitted.**

**"In other words, Zorro had been captured by a tree rather than a dog," Diego said drolly.**

**Sgt. Garcia laughed heartily at Diego's joke, although behind him, Bernardo rolled his eyes and made gagging motions to indicate his opinion of the _caballero_ 's joke. The whole conversation had become so ludicrous that Diego began laughing at Bernardo's signs rather than his own statement.**

**"What was really funny about the idea of a dog tracking Zorro, was the type of dog they were talking about," Garcia said between his paroxysms of laughter. "They said they could catch Señor Zorro with a foxhound. I have never heard of such a thing. A foxhound to catch a fox." He laughed even more heartily. "Constancia was so incensed that they finally had to stop discussing their plans in front of her. In fact, she was so angry with them, that she threatened to call off the wedding, because she said that Zorro had saved her and her dowry."**

**"Did that end the idea of catching Zorro with a dog?" Diego asked, having gained control of himself.**

**"Sí, Don Diego, I think so, Don Mariano loves Constancia very much and thought that would be a silly reason to stop the wedding," Garcia told him.**

**"I agree, Sergeant," Diego told him. "But let me ask you before you return to the pueblo, what have you found out about the recent stage robberies?"**

**"It is most mysterious, Don Diego," Garcia sighed. "It is almost as if these robbers are able to read the minds of the passengers, knowing who has anything worth stealing and who does not. Even the most secret shipments of tax money seem to be known to the thieves. Zorro has not been able to find out who these men are, either."**

**"Yes, I heard. What is more mysterious is that the holdups began a week to the day after you left. I suppose that now you are back, the passengers will be safe," de la Vega said with a slight smile.**

**"Why, yes, Don Diego, as usual, you are right." The sergeant finished his wine and rose from his chair. "Please give Don Alejandro my greetings when he returns from San Fernando. And thank you for this wonderful welcome home dinner," Garcia said as he strapped on his sword and headed for the door.**

**"By the way, Sergeant, did you put anybody in charge of checking the passenger's luggage, while you were away?" Diego asked.**

**"No, Don Diego, to be honest, I forgot to. Buenos noches." Garcia made his way out the door. Bernardo accompanied the sergeant to his horse.**

**Diego walked out to the patio, sat down on a wrought iron chair and gazed at the stars sprinkled across the heavens. He spent a few minutes doing what many in the pueblo thought that he did most of the time, languidly lazing about, dreaming. Bernardo came back from seeing Sgt. Garcia off and stood looking curiously at his patrón.**

**"Bernardo, Herr Professor von Beulow, one of my instructors at the university, said some things to me that I felt were very profound. Looking at the stars made me think of them again. I am afraid that I was not doing well in his astronomy class and when I went to see him about it, he asked me a question. 'De la Vega, did your father send you to Madrid to fail?' All I had been concentrating on was fencing, to the exclusion of all else. I thought about Father, here alone, after sending me to Spain, and realized what a sacrifice it was for him. Then I asked von Beulow what I should do to improve in his class, and his only comment was, 'Work harder. To solve problems, we must work harder.' "**

**"I believe, Bernardo, that this problem with the stage robberies will be solved if I work harder," Diego said. Bernardo looked puzzled and signed a statement to the effect that the _caballero_ had been out all night for the past three nights.**

**"No, Bernardo, I meant think harder, that is the kind of work I am talking about."**

**Bernardo nodded, pondered, and signed about Sgt. Garcia's statement, that no one had taken his place in the inspection of the luggage. With a serious look on his face he signed that the innkeeper might know of rich passengers staying at his inn and the stable master, who took care of the mail, might know of shipments of monies, but who, he queried, would know about both?**

**"The assumption that we have been making, Bernardo, is that no one was inspecting the luggage. And maybe that was true, for the first week that Sgt. Garcia was gone, but apparently someone in the cuartel has recently taken it upon himself to do these inspections. I think it is time to ride into the pueblo and ask a few questions." Bernardo looked at Don Diego with a smile and made the sign of a "Z." Once action had been decided on, the caballero quickly dashed up the stairs to his bedroom and through a hidden door to a tiny room, built a long time ago as an escape route in case of attack. Now it was used to hide the accoutrements of El Zorro. Bernardo quickly followed and helped his patrón into the costume.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus2.htm)**  
---  
**[The Caesar Chronicles](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesarchronicles.htm) **  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

Et Tu

  


**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus4.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus5.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus6.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Et Tu, Brutus**  
  
---  
  
**_Description:_  
Zorro's efforts to capture a bandit are stymied by a caballero who is determined to capture the outlaw with his new hunting dog. This is a sequel to "Hail, Caesar."**

**_Disclaimer:_  
All Zorro characters are copyrighted by Zorro Productions. Brutus and the other characters are from my own imagination and belong to me. If anyone has a desire to use them, just ask; I'm a reasonable person.**

**_A note from the Author:_  
All information on foxhounds was found in the Reader's Digest Book of Dogs. All information on Caesar was from experience, he was just an ugly mutt. The basis for Zorro fooling Brutus with a command comes from the Autobiography of Parley P. Pratt. Information on Californiano lifestyle of that time frame comes from the Time-Life book The Spanish West.**

**This originally appeared on Zorro's Secret Passage and I am indebted to David Nesbitt for allowing it to be on his website. Thank you.**

**\--[Susan Kite](mailto:bookscape@earthlink.net)  
September, 1998  
re-edited slightly April, 1999 and July/November, 2001**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter One - The Sergeant Comes to Dinner**

**"What a superb meal!" Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia said to Juanita, the de la Vega cook, as he finished eating the final tortilla and the last bowl of beef and rice soup. The roast had been disposed of sometime earlier in the evening. He continued to extol the virtues of the evening meal.**

**Diego de la Vega smiled as he stirred the thick champurrado, or chocolate, in the cup in front of him. He supposed that if Juanita would have him, Garcia would marry her in an instant. Of course, his choice of marriage partners was probably a tie between Juanita, the cook of extraordinary talents, and Maria, the bar maid with unlimited access to the wine cellar.**

**"Juanita, I totally agree with the good sergeant. This is, perhaps, the finest meal you have ever cooked," Diego interjected when Sgt. Garcia paused for breath.**

**"Don Diego, you always say that," she smiled and blushed with pleasure at the compliment.**

**"But it is always true. Your cooking only gets better," he said with a chuckle.**

**"Sí, Juanita," Garcia added. "In fact, this is soup that is capable of raising the dead." Juanita blushed even more, at the highest praise a cook could receive. "Do you not agree, Don Diego?" Garcia added.**

**"Absolutely, Sergeant. Just the right amount of chilies and spice. Gracias, Juanita." She and Bernardo gathered up some of the dishes, while Diego finished his champurrado and Garcia emptied his glass of wine. "Sergeant, tell me, where is your little friend tonight? Caesar usually accompanies you everywhere." Caesar was the homely little dog that had adopted Sgt. Garcia a few weeks previously.**

**"Sí, he does, Don Diego, but tonight, he seemed so tired, that I left him in the care of Corporal Reyes," Garcia sighed with pleasure, patted his prodigious stomach, and handed his glass to Bernardo to be refilled. "That was a long trip from Santa Barbara."**

**"Um, yes, I would imagine that a little dog like Caesar would easily get tired, sleeping in the saddle bag that distance." Diego remembered that as soon as the horse would start moving, the dog, like a small child in a carriage, would immediately fall asleep and remain sleeping until the horse stopped. "Tell me, Sergeant, how was your niece's wedding?"**

**"Wonderful, Don Diego. She looked so beautiful and the young man was so handsome. Ahh, it was enough to make a person cry with pleasure."**

**Bernardo stood behind Sgt. Garcia, making signs of the sergeant crying and blubbering. Diego motioned for him to go away before the mute's signs caused him to laugh. "Did you know that the young man, Don Mariano Aguayo, is from San Juan Capistrano? His father has a nice hacienda and owns many wonderful hunting dogs."**

**"Is that so? I would imagine that you and Señor Aguayo had much to talk about then, since you, too, are a dog owner," Diego commented with a smile.**

**"No, I am afraid that the only thing Don Mariano said about poor Caesar was that he needed to be watched or he might mistaken for a rat. Señor Aguayo claimed he was only joking, but I think Caesar's feelings were hurt," Garcia said with a sigh. "But they were most interested in my adventures with the bandit, Zorro. Constancia had told Don Mariano and his father about the outlaw and they were most curious to hear more."**

**"So naturally, you told them everything you knew?" Diego asked innocently.**

**"Sí, Don Diego, all of the times that I have almost captured him, including the time that Caesar helped me catch the rascal. To think that I almost had him," Garcia sighed, pondering the two thousand pesos that were almost his. "And you know, they seemed to have a new respect for my little friend. Then they told me about some new hunting dogs that they had just recently acquired from Europe and claimed that with only one of those dogs, they could catch Zorro in just one night! Imagine that."**

**"But, Sergeant, did you not say that Caesar had captured the bandit, and that was in one night," Diego reminded him, with a wry smile.**

**"Sí, Don Diego, but Zorro had been pinned under a fallen tree when Caesar found him," the sergeant admitted.**

**"In other words, Zorro had been captured by a tree rather than a dog," Diego said drolly.**

**Sgt. Garcia laughed heartily at Diego's joke, although behind him, Bernardo rolled his eyes and made gagging motions to indicate his opinion of the _caballero_ 's joke. The whole conversation had become so ludicrous that Diego began laughing at Bernardo's signs rather than his own statement.**

**"What was really funny about the idea of a dog tracking Zorro, was the type of dog they were talking about," Garcia said between his paroxysms of laughter. "They said they could catch Señor Zorro with a foxhound. I have never heard of such a thing. A foxhound to catch a fox." He laughed even more heartily. "Constancia was so incensed that they finally had to stop discussing their plans in front of her. In fact, she was so angry with them, that she threatened to call off the wedding, because she said that Zorro had saved her and her dowry."**

**"Did that end the idea of catching Zorro with a dog?" Diego asked, having gained control of himself.**

**"Sí, Don Diego, I think so, Don Mariano loves Constancia very much and thought that would be a silly reason to stop the wedding," Garcia told him.**

**"I agree, Sergeant," Diego told him. "But let me ask you before you return to the pueblo, what have you found out about the recent stage robberies?"**

**"It is most mysterious, Don Diego," Garcia sighed. "It is almost as if these robbers are able to read the minds of the passengers, knowing who has anything worth stealing and who does not. Even the most secret shipments of tax money seem to be known to the thieves. Zorro has not been able to find out who these men are, either."**

**"Yes, I heard. What is more mysterious is that the holdups began a week to the day after you left. I suppose that now you are back, the passengers will be safe," de la Vega said with a slight smile.**

**"Why, yes, Don Diego, as usual, you are right." The sergeant finished his wine and rose from his chair. "Please give Don Alejandro my greetings when he returns from San Fernando. And thank you for this wonderful welcome home dinner," Garcia said as he strapped on his sword and headed for the door.**

**"By the way, Sergeant, did you put anybody in charge of checking the passenger's luggage, while you were away?" Diego asked.**

**"No, Don Diego, to be honest, I forgot to. Buenos noches." Garcia made his way out the door. Bernardo accompanied the sergeant to his horse.**

**Diego walked out to the patio, sat down on a wrought iron chair and gazed at the stars sprinkled across the heavens. He spent a few minutes doing what many in the pueblo thought that he did most of the time, languidly lazing about, dreaming. Bernardo came back from seeing Sgt. Garcia off and stood looking curiously at his patrón.**

**"Bernardo, Herr Professor von Beulow, one of my instructors at the university, said some things to me that I felt were very profound. Looking at the stars made me think of them again. I am afraid that I was not doing well in his astronomy class and when I went to see him about it, he asked me a question. 'De la Vega, did your father send you to Madrid to fail?' All I had been concentrating on was fencing, to the exclusion of all else. I thought about Father, here alone, after sending me to Spain, and realized what a sacrifice it was for him. Then I asked von Beulow what I should do to improve in his class, and his only comment was, 'Work harder. To solve problems, we must work harder.' "**

**"I believe, Bernardo, that this problem with the stage robberies will be solved if I work harder," Diego said. Bernardo looked puzzled and signed a statement to the effect that the _caballero_ had been out all night for the past three nights.**

**"No, Bernardo, I meant think harder, that is the kind of work I am talking about."**

**Bernardo nodded, pondered, and signed about Sgt. Garcia's statement, that no one had taken his place in the inspection of the luggage. With a serious look on his face he signed that the innkeeper might know of rich passengers staying at his inn and the stable master, who took care of the mail, might know of shipments of monies, but who, he queried, would know about both?**

**"The assumption that we have been making, Bernardo, is that no one was inspecting the luggage. And maybe that was true, for the first week that Sgt. Garcia was gone, but apparently someone in the cuartel has recently taken it upon himself to do these inspections. I think it is time to ride into the pueblo and ask a few questions." Bernardo looked at Don Diego with a smile and made the sign of a "Z." Once action had been decided on, the caballero quickly dashed up the stairs to his bedroom and through a hidden door to a tiny room, built a long time ago as an escape route in case of attack. Now it was used to hide the accoutrements of El Zorro. Bernardo quickly followed and helped his patrón into the costume.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus2.htm)**  
---  
**[The Caesar Chronicles](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesarchronicles.htm) **  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Et Tu

Et Tu

**Et Tu, Brutus**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Three - The Fox Sets a Trap**

**Zorro only took enough time at the hacienda to fill Bernardo in on what he had learned. Now he sat quietly on Tornado, watching the embers of a dying campfire in the tiny valley below him. Surmising correctly that the bandit gang would have been avoiding the pueblo, he had found this camp, just north of Los Angeles with very little effort. The only thing keeping him from going in and taking them captive right now was the absence of their leader. Whoever it was, he would need to be captured in the morning; therefore everything would have to look natural in each of the camps.**

**Dismounting, Zorro motioned for Tornado to remain where he was, while he reconnoitered. Stealthily making his way down the slope, he positioned himself near the sleepers. By the illumination of a waxing moon, he saw where they had tethered their horses, but more importantly, he saw the weapons. Creeping silently through camp, he gathered up all of the pistols along with pouches of powder and shot.**

**A short distance outside of the camp, Zorro emptied the powder and replaced it with dirt. Emptying the shot, he replaced it with small pebbles, smiling broadly the whole time he was working. The pistols also, were reloaded with the 'fake' powder, and then everything was replaced in the exact spot in the camp from which it came.The sleepers did not even stir.**

**The scenario was repeated in a little camp south of the** _pueblo_ **. Zorro assumed that the leaders would arrive shortly before dawn, and that this robbery would be more important to them than the one on the northbound stage, owing to the fact that the Viceroy's daughter was a passenger and her valuables, even though not numerous, were more costly. Settling himself in a hidden location near the camp, the outlaw made himself as comfortable as he could under the circumstances.**

**Even with a boulder as a backrest, Zorro still found that he had fallen asleep when the morning sun rose above the eastern mountains and struck him full in the face. Mentally berating himself, he perused the camp and found that two men had arrived fairly recently. In shock, the outlaw noticed that one of the men was a local don, not one of great wealth, but a landowner nonetheless.**

**_Don Stefano Venado_ , he thought to himself. A man reputed to have been spending too much time lately at the cards and games of chance; Don Stefano was a paunchy man, fairly short with a somewhat bushy blond beard and thinning hair. Since his wife died, he had spent little time tending to the matters of his rancho, leaving that to his eighteen-year-old son, who would be devastated to know that his father was the driving force in these robberies.**

**The second man was a corporal from the** _cuartel_ **. Zorro realized that this was Juan, whom he had heard the night before.**

**"I want nothing to interfere in getting the jewels that the Donna de Vaca is carrying. Avoid killing, but get the jewelry," Don Stefano said fervently. "It is entirely too bad that the young lady is not more vain and is not carrying her complete dowry with her, but these three pieces, along with what we already have, will be enough to make you happy and me debt free." The bandits, including Juan, who had changed into civilian clothes, placed bandanas around their necks and left the camp for their place of ambush. Don Stefano sat quietly on his horse, watching his men ride off. Then he shook his head and sighed deeply, his previous self-assured countenance replaced with one of despair.**

**Quietly drawing his sword, Zorro ran into the camp and grabbed the reins of Don Stefano's horse. "Zorro," the** _caballero_ **breathed. His eyes widened in shock.**

**"Don Stefano, why are you doing this? Do you not have friends who would be happy to help you?" Zorro was speaking more as Diego de la Vega at the moment than as Zorro. Looking intently into the** _hacendado **’s**_ **eyes, he saw remorse and guilt in them. More softly, Zorro said, "What are we going to do about this, Señor Venado?"**

**"What could I do,** _Señor_ **Zorro? In my grief, I abandoned my rancho and my children and now I have made them destitute by my obsession with the cards. I had to do something to save the land for Juliano and Marianna," he pleaded. "Can you not understand? What else could I do?"**

**"I will repeat myself, Don Stefano, you have friends who would understand. Or do you feel yourself so alone that you can go to no one for help?"**

**Don Stefano looked at Zorro with anguish. "What have I done?" Zorro just gazed at him intently without saying anything. Several minutes passed. "What do you think I should do,** _señor_ **?"**

**"What do you think you should do, Don Stefano?" Zorro asked quietly. "I could give you all kinds of wonderful advice, but it is you who has to decide to do the right thing."**

**"I will go to the local** **magistrado** **. This one seems to be a fair man, I can return all that is still in my possession and then see my friend Don Alejandro or Don Sebastion to help me pay back the rest," Stefano said resolutely. Then a shocked look came over his face. "Today's robberies!" he exclaimed. "They must be stopped!"**

**"Sí, señor, they must. Especially since you almost gave free rein to your hired bandits to get the jewelry by any means," Zorro reminded him. "But I have already taken measures to thwart the robberies. Señor Venado, go to the** **magistrado** **, I will take care of your hirelings. But be warned, I will be aware of your activities and if you return to this path, I will have very little sympathy and even less mercy." Zorro whistled and awaited the arrival of Tornado. "Give me your pistol, señor." The hacendado complied.**

**"Gracias, Señor Zorro," Stefano said with great emotion, reining his horse toward the pueblo. Mounting Tornado, Zorro spurred the stallion in the direction the bandits took, and hearing the stage in the distance, the outlaw did not hesitate as he crossed over the ridge and galloped toward the King's Highway.**

**Halfway down the hill, Zorro reined in Tornado. By this time the stage had also stopped. "Señores, I believe you should reconsider your actions." All the bandits' eyes were on him. The driver reached under his seat.**

**Juan laughed and pointed his pistol at Zorro. "You are very stupid, señor." A well-aimed shot from the stage driver knocked Juan's weapon from his hand. The other bandits pointed their pistols at either Zorro or the stage driver and fired. Or rather tried to; the only thing that happened was a metallic click as the hammer struck the flint. In confusion, they tried again, with the same result.**

**Zorro could only laugh at the confused countenances of the bandits. "Señores, you are very poor bandits indeed, who cannot make sure that you have powder and shot in your weapons."**

**With a cry of rage, Juan jerked his horse around and galloped into the hills. Regretfully, Zorro had to let him go to take care of the other bandits. Riding up to the stage with his pistol pointed at the remaining bandits, Zorro again saluted the driver. "Gracias, señor," he said. "The leader was the only one who had a loaded pistol. The rest could only hurt us by throwing their pistols at us," he said with a laugh.**

**"I was beginning to get worried, Señor Zorro," the driver said, with obvious relief. The passengers were becoming more vocal in their inquiries.**

**"Señor, reassure your passengers, I will take care of the bandits," Zorro told him. Turning to the four men, he stared hard at them. "Take off your bandanas, señores," he ordered. With only slight hesitation, they all complied. "Now, empty out any stolen articles from your saddle bags." Again there was swift compliance. "It appears that you have been preparing to go to Santa Barbara or San Diego to sell these things. It is fortunate that you still had them."**

**"Señores, I am in a good mood today and therefore am kindly disposed to you. I have seen your faces, and as I do not forget faces, may I suggest that you never show them in this vicinity again, because if you do, I may become violent." Zorro's smile was friendly, but his stare was icy cold. One of the bandits actually shivered. "Go, now, and remember what I told you," he said in a soft, deadly voice.**

**With one accord, the four men pointed their horses to the south and swiftly rode away. Zorro retrieved the stolen articles to be returned to the magistrado. Remounting, he turned to the stage and inquired of the passengers. Donna de Vaca stepped from the coach and with a smile greeted him. "Well met, Señor Zorro," she laughed. "The trick with the defective pistols was wonderfully humorous after I got over my initial shock."**

**Zorro just laughed. "I am glad that this was resolved without any blood being spilled," he admitted. "You should be able to enjoy a peaceful journey from here on, señorita."**

**Looking at him meaningfully, she quipped, "But a little excitement is good for a person, too. I regret that I cannot stay in your interesting little pueblo for a few more days. Perhaps someday you can visit Havana?"**

**"Perhaps, señorita," he replied enigmatically. Reaching down, he took her outstretched hand and kissed it a bit longer than the usual gesture of deference to a lady called for. _"_ Señorita, I must ride. Bandits are planning to rob the other stage." Reluctantly, he tore himself away from her gaze, and making a flourish of his hand to his hat, rode in the direction of the pueblo.**

**The northbound stage departed from Los Angeles later in the morning than did the stage to San Diego, so when Zorro arrived at the place of ambush, the robbery had only just commenced. The scene was almost identical to that already played out with the southbound coach. Again he recognized the bandits as men employed locally as vaqueros, and again he gave the same warning and watched the men ride away in frantic haste.**

**The only loose end that he needed to tie up was the location of Juan. Somehow, Zorro felt that the lancer was a dangerous spoke in this wheel of intrigue and he wouldn't be content to just ride away. Why he felt this way, he could not be sure, but his instincts were usually right and Zorro felt that vigilance was in order.**

**In the early evening, Diego and Bernardo made their appearance at the tavern. Diego stifled a yawn before walking in the door; he was exhausted from spending almost the entirety of the past several nights dealing with bandits. Day sleeping was not always rejuvenating. Tonight, perhaps there would be a respite. As the pair walked in the behavior of the inn's customers struck him as odd. Everyone seemed to be trying to gather around one table to lay wagers. Diego made his way to a less crowded area and sat down, motioning to the bar maid to bring him some wine, while Bernardo drifted around the room, unobtrusively trying to find out what was going on. The barmaid brought him a glass and bottle of wine at about the same time that Sgt. Garcia caught sight of him. "Don Diego," he boomed and made his way through the crowd to his friend. Sgt. Garcia's little dog, Caesar, trailed along behind, his tiny legs moving in a blur as he followed his master. "So much is going on this evening, and after a most eventful day, too."**

**"So I noticed, Sergeant," Diego quipped. He motioned to the barmaid to bring another glass.**

**"Gracias, Don Diego," Garcia said with a smile. "Did you know that Don Stefano Venado had hired the bandits who were robbing the stage? He spent the day with the magistrado who first ordered restitution, with further punishment coming later. That must be very hard on his family."**

**"And very hard on him as well. Yes, I know all about it, he came to see me today," Diego told the sergeant with a look that discouraged further questions on the matter. Early in the afternoon, Don Stefano had visited the hacienda to borrow money for his debts, which Diego had freely given him. The noise of conversation rose and fell like waves in the ocean and Diego looked at the table from which most of the tumult seemed to be originating.**

**"Who is betting on whose riding skills this evening, Sergeant?" Diego asked, his curiosity aroused.**

**"Don Diego, they are betting on how many days it will take Brutus to catch Zorro," Garcia commented with a chuckle. "I bet two pesos that it would take three days."**

**Diego almost choked on his wine. For once he was unable to come up with a witty repartee. "Who is Brutus?" he finally asked.**

**"Do you remember the foxhound that I told you about?" Garcia asked. "Well, it seems that Don Marianno's brother, Don Salvadore was most interested in testing the worth of his new dog and so he brought him here to see if he could catch Zorro. Of course, he did not tell Constancia."**

**"Of course," Diego murmured. Being a bit intrigued, as well as somewhat annoyed, he got up and made his way to the little table where all of the wagering was going on. He found himself looking at a young man who looked only a few years younger than himself. Young _Señor_ Aguayo was slender in build and somewhat short. His gray eyes looked Diego up and down as though assessing his worth.**

**"Señor, would you care to make a small wager on the outcome of the impending fox hunt?" Don Salvadore inquired.**

**"What kind of fox are you hunting, señor? Around here the foxes are most cunning and adept in the art of the chase," Diego said smoothly.**

**"Brutus is going to hunt El Zorro," Salvadore bragged.**

**"May I examine your hound, Don Salvadore?" Diego inquired. The man nodded and Diego knelt down, letting the dog sniff his hand before he scratched under its chin. The dog was white, with tan and black splotches and it was of medium size, Diego noted as he felt his sturdy legs and barrel chest. The animal also had the look of intelligence in its eyes. He had to admit that this dog appeared to have a great deal of endurance, which he really did not want to test.**

**"Is he not a fine specimen, Señor... I am afraid you know my name, but I do not know yours." Salvadore said.**

**Looking up, Diego introduced himself while he let the dog lick his hand. Absently, Diego scratched Brutus behind his ears. Caesar had padded over and lay down next to Brutus, which seemed to be to the liking of the bigger dog. "Señor, did you get him alone or did you get a pack?"**

**"We have a pack, but I did not want to travel with a large number of dogs and Brutus is such a good hunter that I felt that the others were unnecessary," the caballero stated, smugly.**

**Diego smiled knowingly. "Then I can assume that his kennel mates are probably named Octavius, Antonius, Cicero, Cassius, Casca and Flavius?"**

**Salvadore just stared for a brief moment. _"_ Sí, Señor de la Vega. But you missed one, Lena. How did you know?"**

**"Señor, you have imported English hunting dogs and I have read English literature," Diego smiled at the young man's discomfiture.**

**"But these are good Spanish dogs," Salvadore sputtered.**

**"And William Shakespeare is a good Spanish author," Diego laughed. Somehow he was getting a bit of enjoyment out of teasing the young man. Perhaps it was the fatigue he was feeling, but more likely it was a bit of irritation at this added inconvenience making its way into his life. "Relax, the sergeant is not out to throw us all in jail. But, of course, we can drop the subject, if it makes you uncomfortable," he added.**

**"Sí, I would appreciate it. Would you care to wager that Brutus will corner El Zorro the first time he appears?" Salvadore wiped the perspiration from his brow.**

**"No, señor, I would like to wager that Brutus does not corner Zorro at all." Diego knew that this was an idiotic thing to do, since he usually professed ambivalence in the exploits of the El Zorro, but his annoyance at this most recent turn of events caused him to ignore his mental warnings. Salvadore gaped at him as Diego showed him twenty pesos in good faith and finally the wager was written down.**  
  
---  
  
****

**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus1.htm)**  
**[Caesar Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesarchronicles.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. Et Tu

Et Tu

**Et Tu, Brutus**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four - The Chase**

**Diego motioned to Bernardo and the pair left the tavern. As they walked across the plaza to their carriage, the stage from San Diego rolled in. The driver managed to get the stage stopped before slumping down in his seat. Rushing over, Diego noticed that the man had been wounded, and while he and Bernardo were helping him down from his seat, they heard the passengers telling of a lone bandit who blocked the highway and then robbed them.**

**Sgt. Garcia had received word and was soon at their side, questioning the driver. "Go get the doctor," he ordered a watching peon. Diego backed away from the gathering crowd and motioning to Bernardo, returned to their carriage.**

**"Bernardo, I believe that Juan enjoyed his role as a bandit and has taken it up as his livelihood," Diego told the manservant. Bernardo made a sign of a 'Z' and then took the reins, flicking them against the horse's rump to start towards home.**

**"Sí, Bernardo, it appears that there will be little rest tonight. Zorro must ride," Diego agreed. Forgotten were the foxhound and the wager.**

**Tornado was very nervous as they approached the place of the robbery a short while later. Zorro kept reassuring him as they rode near the highway, at the same time wondering what could be bothering the stallion. When he reached the location of the holdup, the outlaw dismounted and examined the area by the light of a newly risen and almost full moon. Hanging on to Tornado's reins, he crouched down to examine the tracks of Juan's horse.**

**Suddenly a dog burst out from the brush. Zorro jerked his head up in alarm and Tornado screamed a warning. The noise of several horses and men, now reached his ears from a slight distance away and Zorro vaulted onto the prancing stallion. "Señores, this foul trick may cost someone their life," he shouted as he spurred the great horse into the rocky hills.**

**The sound of his voice was lost in the noise of the foxhound barking and the shouts of the accompanying men. Glancing back, it appeared that there were only two men, but the dog had already gotten enough of a scent of Tornado and himself that it was streaking along their path of retreat, even as he stared. "Come Tornado, if we must participate in this chase, then let us make it one that these men will remember," Zorro murmured to the faithful horse.**

**Going up trails and down ravines, Zorro was testing the abilities of the dog as much as he was trying to elude it. After a period, which felt to be about two hours, Zorro halted Tornado on a ridge and let him rest while he reconnoitered his back trail. He could not help but admire the ability of the dog, as Brutus finally came bounding over the far ridge and started toward him, barking joyfully when he caught the scent of his quarry so very close.**

**Zorro realized that he would have to quickly figure out a way to elude the dog in order to go home. The foxhound was every bit as good as Don Salvadore had said. With a wry grin, he swung himself back up on the stallion and headed him towards an even more rocky area.**

**Smiling, Zorro urged Tornado toward a cliff and prepared him to jump. The stallion sailed over the chasm and landed squarely on the cliff just opposite. Not even waiting to see what the dog would do in this situation, the outlaw kept riding for a short distance until he could watch without being seen. Tornado enjoyed the short reprieve, while his master lay on a boulder spying out the position of his enemies.**

**Brutus stopped short at the cliff and barked his disappointment. The two riders showed up not long after, glaring across the chasm and muttering under their breath. Don Salvadore called the dog over and dismounting, picked Brutus up, putting him across his saddle.**

**His companion laughed, "Don Salvadore, you have lost the wager that you would get Zorro tonight. It is a good thing that de la Vega did not take you up on your offer or you would be destitute."**

**"There is always the next time, Señor Alvarez. Brutus has done very well, but the townspeople are right. This is one tricky fox," Salvadore said. "And he knows the area." Zorro watched them ride away, confident that they had quit for the night. Nonetheless he waited for another hour before mounting Tornado and returning to the spot of the robbery.**

**After an hour of trying to trail Juan, Zorro had to admit that the bandit was not going to be caught tonight, either, and he returned to the secret cave, where Bernardo was waiting, his concern showing plainly in his countenance. Wearily, Zorro dismounted and handed the reins over to the mute. "I was the quarry tonight, not Juan," he said simply and headed to his bedroom.**

**When the manservant finished taking care of Tornado and went upstairs, he found Don Diego already asleep. In bemusement, Bernardo realized that his _patrón_ had just taken off the outer part of his costume before lying down on his bed. Diego only half awoke as Bernardo got his shirt and sash off and then covered him up with a blanket.**

**The next morning, Cpl. Reyes came by the hacienda inquiring of a house servant if anyone on the _rancho_ had seen a stranger in the vicinity. The morning stage had been robbed and the perpetrator had been seen nearby. After Reyes left, Bernardo pondered the news and then went upstairs to wake Don Diego.**

**Bernardo quickly conveyed the news he had learned. "So Juan is trying to strike while the iron is hot, eh, Bernardo?" Diego asked. "I suppose that I must ride. You should have let me remain in costume, I seem to be living in it recently," Diego quipped as he dressed. "You go saddle Tornado for me."**

**This time when Zorro approached the scene of the morning's robbery, he was more cautious and surveyed the area before dismounting and checking the tracks. As he swung back up on Tornado, he listened carefully, but heard nothing that would indicate that Brutus was near.**

**Riding easily along Juan's trail, Zorro saw that it led into the northeastern hills, somewhat toward San Fernando. Keeping Tornado to a trot, the outlaw was able to make good time and keep the tracks in view.**

**This changed abruptly, when from behind him, he heard the barking, howling noise of Brutus on his trail. Wishing he had Don Salvadore's neck between his hands at that moment, Zorro urged Tornado ahead at a gallop and studied the countryside through which he was passing.**

**It was a more verdant area, with many large oaks and lots of brush. Certainly no ravines or chasms to jump over, Zorro thought to himself. There were also no large lakes or rivers, but many small ones. With a growing sense of irritation, Zorro realized that this time he was in countryside that favored the persistent dog.**

**Keeping Tornado to a steady cantor, he kept ahead of the foxhound without overly tiring the stallion. Slowly he circled the great horse back toward the pueblo. The landscape would not change much, but maybe a few tricks would discourage Salvadore Aguaya. About midmorning he startled a contingent of soldiers practicing drills in the _plaza_ when he rode through their neatly organized formation.**

**Then he sent Tornado through a meat vendor's stand. The dried meat scattered everywhere and the meat vendor glared at him. Stopping just beyond the demolished stand, he shouted to Sgt. Garcia, who had been calling out the formations.**

**"Sergeant, I am so sorry to have interrupted your exercise. Please continue, you were doing so well." He laughed and brought Tornado up on his hind legs. To the vendor, he said, "Señor, I am truly sorry for the inconvenience, but I will amply repay you for the damage. I had to use your meat stand to show Don Salvadore how the foxes run in this part of California."**

**"Lancers to horse! Señor Zorro is in the plaza!" Garcia cried. He seemed almost in shock at Zorro's blatant entrance. Caesar cocked his little head, looking curiously at the black clad outlaw.**

**The peon looked at Zorro with sudden understanding and taking the rest of the meat, he scattered it in all directions. Zorro laughed and saluted him. "Gracias, Señor." Then he wheeled Tornado and raced out of the plaza to a place where he could watch unseen.**

**Shortly after that, the lancers rode out of the pueblo, obliterating Zorro's tracks. Sgt. Garcia bellowed out orders to the remaining soldiers and they returned to their formations. The sergeant had not even bothered to mount and follow, because catching Zorro he always said, was like 'trying to catch the wind.'**

**Fifteen minutes later, the formation was again broken up, this time by the noisy arrival of Brutus, who followed directly along the path laid by Zorro. Townspeople who had been watching the first arrival, laughed anew at the arrival of the foxhound and the embarrassment that it caused Sgt. Garcia and the lancers. Those who had bet on several days or more for the capture of Zorro cheered and hooted.**

**Brutus cast around the square for well over a half an hour before finally giving up and returning to his master. So many people had walked or ridden through the square, that Zorro's trail was impossible to locate. The dog, ordered to continue the search, tracked through the ruin of the meat vendor's stand and seeing Caesar there helping himself, followed suit. Don Salvadore was livid and dragged the foxhound away from the free meal, while spectators laughed at his retreating back.**

**Seeing the countenance of the dog's owner, Zorro decided it was time to retreat. Outside the pueblo, he found a fairly large stream and urging Tornado into it, Zorro followed it for over a mile before finally going up on the bank and making a circuitous route through the rocky hills and back to the secret cave. As a precaution, Bernardo took it upon himself to take brush and sweep away any prints left by the stallion.**

**Diego decided to take a late lunch at the tavern. Bernardo wondered about his patrón showing up around Brutus after the dog had acquired his scent as Zorro. The caballero reassured him that cleaning up and changing should do no more than confuse the dog. Arriving in the early afternoon, the pair sat down at a table near the window and ordered the specialty of the house, a hearty beef stew.**

**Don Salvadore and his friend were sitting across the room. The former looked glumly at his lunch. Brutus was lying quietly on the floor under the table, but raised his head and stared at Diego when he heard the hacendado’s voice. Rising up on his sturdy legs, the dog padded over to Diego and sniffed him, snuffling for a few minutes and whining. Diego reached down and rubbed under his chin and around his ears, and Brutus' inquisitiveness changed to intense pleasure.**

**"Is Brutus bothering you, Señor de la Vega?" Salvadore asked. "I did not even notice that he had gone over to see you."**

**"He is fine, only being friendly," Diego told him, continuing to find scratchable places on the hound's anatomy. "I hear that although Brutus is a wonderful tracking dog, our fox is a bit smarter."**

**"Brutus will catch El Zorro in the end and you and everyone else will be a few pesos poorer," Salvadore snapped and then called Brutus back to him. The dog was prompt in his obedience, but as he lay under the table, he whined slightly under his breath.**

**When the stew came, Diego and Bernardo slowly savored each bite. The establishment also served the most wonderful tasting bolilos and a plate of the crusty rolls was savored as well. Finally after an hour of congenial chatting with other customers, mostly about the foxhound and its quarry, Diego casually laid his pesos on the table and sauntered over to the table where Don Salvadore was morosely finishing a bottle of wine.**

**"Salvadore, you seem a bit depressed. Would you prefer that I withdraw my bet?" Diego asked mischievously.**

**"No, Diego, I would not, because I am going to collect from you if from no one else," he retorted. Diego shrugged and with a smile, calmly walked out the door. Bernardo followed discreetly behind.**

**Late afternoon found Zorro waiting in concealment on a ridge overlooking the King's Highway north of the pueblo. As this was the first stage coming into town, he felt it most logical that Juan would be on hand to rob this one first. The ridge opposite his position was the best location for an ambush within five miles of Los Angeles. The soldier seemed to be trying to get as much as he could, as quickly as he could get it. Zorro could only surmise that after a certain period of time, Juan would leave the area. However the outlaw wanted him captured before anyone else got hurt.**

**Soon Zorro's patience was rewarded when he saw Juan galloping up the highway from Los Angeles. Dragging a tree limb across the highway, which was narrowed at this point, Juan waited in the rocks nearby. Soon afterward, the stage drove into view and stopped. Jumping down, the driver started to move the limb, but was stopped by Juan, who pointed a loaded pistol at him.**

**Holding his breath, Zorro hoped that the driver would at least be restrained enough to give him some time to get down to the stage. Slipping between boulders and around brush, the black clad figure got within range to use his whip before the driver tried to make a move on Juan. The whip snaked out and jerked Juan's right arm back before he could fire his pistol. The weapon flew from his grasp.**

**Seeing his opportunity for success increase, the driver made a leap at the soldier/bandit and drove him to the ground. Zorro followed up by stepping on Juan's left wrist and keeping him from using his second pistol. "Señor, get some rope and tie this bandit up. He is the last of the gang that was victimizing stages for this past week. You can turn him over to Sgt. Garcia in Los Angeles."**

**"Gracias, Señor Zorro, for your help," the driver said. Juan was soon trussed up and hauled to his feet by the driver. Mounting Tornado, whom he had called, Zorro leaned down and smiled at Juan. "Señor, you should have continued your career as a soldier. The chances of getting to retirement were much greater." Waving a farewell, Zorro wheeled Tornado around and headed toward the pueblo, but as he rounded a bend in the highway, he saw Salvadore, his companion and Brutus coming toward him.**

**With a shout, Salvadore dropped the dog to the ground and ordered him after Zorro. "Andale, Brutus, after him." Brutus shot toward him and Zorro had no recourse, but to head Tornado into the hills at full gallop.**

**The direction in which he was heading would take him to a fairly large lake, one that had filled with recent rains. A goodly coating of mud would take any discernable scent from Tornado, although Zorro was beginning to think that if Don Salvadore did not give up his quest soon, he would lose what little equanimity he had left and take more drastic measures against the man and his dog.**

**Running Tornado at full gallop enabled him to get some distance ahead of his pursuers by the time the lake came into view. It was a fairly large body of water and the banks gradually sloped into the water, making the opportunity to get muddy very easy. Even as surefooted as he was, Tornado slipped as he entered the lake at the urging of his master.**

**Going all of the way out, Zorro slid off the stallion's back and hung on to his tail as the horse crossed the lake. The outlaw decided that he might as well wash his scent off his clothes as well.**

**The setting sun cast an orange tint over everything, including the lake, which looked as though it were on fire. As Tornado and Zorro waded out on the far bank, a piece of submerged driftwood caught the stallion's right foreleg, cutting it. Snorting in fright at the object that had seemed to grab him, Tornado pranced until Zorro was able to calm him and check the wound.**

**The outlaw did not think it was more than a slight cut, but he was not about to ride the horse until he knew for sure. "Tornado, go home, get Bernardo," he urged the stallion, as he tied his cape a certain way on the saddle horn. Watching the horse gallop away reassured him that the cut was not too serious, but on reflection Zorro realized that his situation probably was.**

**Wading out of the water, on the muddy bank was precarious and he slipped twice before he could get onto dry ground. His boots sloshed and his wet sleeves felt heavy around his arms. Jogging as fast as his waterlogged boots would allow him, Zorro managed to get to a grove of trees before Brutus and the two men reached the far side of the valley.**

**The trees were large oaks and the outlaw climbed into the first and using the massive limbs as a roadway, he went from one tree to another as long as they grew thickly together. He reminisced on his days as a youth when he and his friends would try to see who could race the fastest from one end of a grove of trees to the other. Chuckling at the memory, he recalled that he usually won. In the middle of the little forest, he paused and rested, waiting to see what his pursuers would do.**

**Fortunately, there was no breeze and when the men and the dog passed nearby they were unable to see him owing to his dark costume. After a great deal of grumbling and muttering, Salvadore called the dog, and putting him on the saddle, rode back to the pueblo.**

**After waiting a reasonable time, Zorro climbed down out of the tree, emptied the water from his boots and started walking home. The cool evening air began to feel chilly on his wet clothes, and after many hours, he was limping on feet that hurt from the combination of the unaccustomed walking and sodden boots. By the time Bernardo found him, his mood had blackened almost to that of the night sky.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus1.htm)**  
**[Caesar Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesarchronicles.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. Et Tu

Et Tu

**Et Tu, Brutus**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Five - The Chase Par Deux**

**Bernardo worked hard to keep from laughing, seeing how very weary, footsore and angry the caballero was, but it was a struggle. Leaning against the manservant's horse, Zorro saw the effort that the mozo was making not to laugh at his appearance and some of his anger melted away. Smiling as he took Bernardo's hand and swung up behind him, the outlaw commented, "At the sake of seeming sacrilegious, I believe that if God had wanted us to walk, He would not have created horses. By the Saints, my feet hurt!" As he felt Bernardo shake with silent laughter, he, too, began to laugh.**

**Zorro looked over at Tornado's bandaged leg, showing boldly white in the moonlight. "And you took your time getting here, you scoundrel." The stallion just snorted. "I must admit, Bernardo, I am going to have to find a resolution to this problem with Brutus, or I may become angry enough to take a pistol with me some night and shoot the poor beast." Bernardo made a few signs. "Yes, I know that the animal cannot be held accountable for the stupidity of its owner."**

**The rest of the way to the cave was made in relative silence. After a bath, a change to a clean nightshirt, and several hours of uninterrupted sleep, Diego was in much better spirits. Over breakfast he pondered the best way to solve his problem, coming up with several ideas. Later in the morning, he and Bernardo drove the carriage to the _pueblo_ to visit with Sgt. Garcia.**

**At the cuartel, Diego was admitted immediately to Sgt. Garcia's office. "Don Diego, how good of you to come and visit me. What can I do for you?" he said, beaming a great smile.**

**"I came to see if this wager business was still on. I had heard that Señor Zorro had eluded the dog several times and I was wondering if Don Salvadore has given up the chase," Diego inquired. Garcia motioned to a chair near his desk, and Diego gratefully sat down.**

**"No, Don Diego, Señor Aguayo is still determined to carry this through, although I do wish that he would give it up. It was so disruptive when Zorro came through the plaza and destroyed a vendor's stand, although I hear the rascal paid the peon for the damage he did, which is more than Don Salvadore has done."**

**"I am sorry to hear of the inconvenience, Sergeant," Diego commiserated. "You know, I heard that Zorro actually caught the last bandit, so you should not have to worry about stage robberies anymore."**

**"Sí, that is true," Garcia said, brightly. "And do you know that it was one of my own lancers?"**

**"No! Are you serious?" Diego feigned surprise. "Which one?"**

**"Juan Estrada, one of my corporals. He had also been doing the inspection of the baggage to find out who had valuables," Garcia sighed. "What a shame, he had the makings of a good soldier."**

**"That is too bad." Diego pondered his next question. "Sergeant, has anyone suggested to Don Salvadore that with the bandits caught or chased off, there is no reason for Zorro to show up anytime soon. Perhaps that might discourage him enough to take his dog home."**

**"Why, Don Diego, that is a wonderful idea!" Garcia exclaimed. "I will go and tell him right away." Garcia got up and then leaned closer to Diego. "I will be glad to see him go, all Brutus does when he is not chasing Zorro is sit under the table and whine. Caesar feels sorry for him and spends all of his time laying next to Brutus and licking his face," Garcia said.**

**Diego left the office with the acting comandante and crossed the plaza where Bernardo waited in the carriage. Getting in next to him, they both watched the entrance of the inn. Not too long after the sergeant went in, Don Salvadore and his companion came out, Brutus trailing sadly behind him. Sgt. Garcia had Caesar in his arms as he walked back to the cuartel. The little dog climbed up on Garcia's shoulder and whined at his retreating friend.**

**Bernardo made signs about how attached the two dogs had become to each other. "Sí, Bernardo, but it is simply that Brutus has adopted Caesar as one of his kennel mates. If Don Salvadore had taken the time to check out the breed of dog he was buying, he would know that foxhounds live and work in packs. That is why Brutus seems so unhappy now. Of course, my gratitude is boundless that Señor Aguayo is ignorant of his dog's nature, because if he had brought the whole pack, I might be sitting in the cuartel jail by now. They are very efficient hunting dogs."**

**Slowly driving the carriage out of the pueblo in the same direction as the two men and the dog, Bernardo and Diego noticed the pair getting their horses from the stable, mounting and riding away from Los Angeles. "Hmm, perhaps my first idea will work, Bernardo," Diego mused as they watched the retreating figures. "Let us go back to the pueblo and enjoy some congeniality before heading home."**

**Some time later, Diego sat at a small table on the patio of the tavern, staring into the small glass of wine he had ordered over an hour before. He would be sincerely glad to enjoy full night's sleep, uninterrupted by dogs or bandits. As soon as Bernardo was finished picking up a few necessities for the hacienda, they would leave. Sighing, he finished the wine and leaned back in the chair, stretching out his long legs and trying to relax.**

**A vaquero racing at full gallop into the plaza brought him out of his reverie. Shouting for Sgt. Garcia, the rider breathlessly reported the kidnapping of Señorita Elicia Montoya from her hacienda. With a groan, Diego got up and walked casually to the carriage, as several lancers rushed by.**

**Pulling out a large saddle bag from the back of the carriage, Diego made his way to a deserted storeroom near the stables, where he changed into his outfit. Stealthily, slipping into the stable, Zorro picked out a suitable horse and bridled and saddled it in relative quiet, the blacksmith none the wiser until a black clad figure rushed out on one of his horses.**

**Not using the main road, but a short cut known only to a few people, Zorro made good time to the Montoya hacienda and arrived at about the same time as the lancers. Dismounting, he crept closer to the hacienda to hear what was transpiring. The outlaw was as puzzled as Sgt. Garcia and the lancers, when they were told that Señorita Montoya had not been kidnapped, but was safe in the library practicing her music. The young lady came out and greeted the sergeant and his men as proof. Zorro was getting a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that someone had pulled a very cruel joke on him, and he was not amused. As he was reaching for the reins of his 'borrowed' horse, Zorro heard Brutus barking over the ridge and knew from experience that the foxhound had picked up his scent, even though he was riding a different horse.**

**In disgust, Zorro mounted quickly and galloped down to the highway, deciding that perhaps the lancers chasing him might throw the dog off a bit. "Sgt. Garcia, it is a lovely evening for a chase, is it not?" he called out. Garcia did a double take and ordered his lancers to follow the outlaw. Before they could get their horses turned around, the foxhound streaked onto the highway and after Zorro. Don Salvadore and Señor Alvarez followed closely behind.**

**Sgt. Garcia just stared at the strange chase. "Sergeant," Cpl. Reyes asked. "Do you still want us to chase Zorro?"**

**"No, Corporal, he is being chased enough. Let us go back to the cuartel. When Don Salvadore comes back from his fruitless effort, then we will arrest the patrón for...." He looked at Cpl. Reyes in confusion. "What do we arrest someone for, who has said that someone is kidnapped when they are not?"**

**"How about making a false report of a crime?" Reyes suggested.**

**"Sí, Corporal, that is a good idea," Garcia said. "Lancers, back to the pueblo." Cpl. Reyes did not point out that Zorro was on another horse and perhaps would not lead the dog on quite as merry a chase as he had in the past.**

**Zorro was keeping well ahead of his pursuers, but felt the horse weakening slowly. This was no tough stallion, as Tornado was. Again, Zorro felt that the lake and grove of trees was his best option in getting rid of the dog, if the horse could make it. As he neared the lake, Zorro could feel the horse's stride faltering and knew that a plunge into the water would be too much for the fatigued animal. Guiding the gelding near the great oaks, he grabbed hold of a limb and watched the horse continue on without him.**

**Apparently, Don Salvadore and Señor Alvarez were so confident of their success that they had kept their horses to a slower pace. Brutus rushed past the lake and into the grove of trees. A swirling bit of breeze brought Zorro's scent to the dog and he stood under the oak and barked. The outlaw stared downward in consternation, and then a sudden idea came to him.Running to the next tree, the outlaw jumped down and clapped his hands in imitation of Don Salvadore. "Andale, Brutus, after him!" he commanded in his best imitation of the young hacendado _’s_ voice. "Andale, Brutus, after him!" he repeated, more forcibly this time, pointing in the direction of the retreating horse.**

**Brutus looked at him for a short moment with his head cocked, but when Zorro called a third time, the dog shot off in the direction the outlaw pointed and began following the horse's scent.Immediately, Zorro climbed back up into the tree and waited for the two men. Soon the pair came into view and paused under the very tree that the masked man was hiding in. A barking in the distance told them the direction to take and spurring their horses, the two men renewed the chase. The sun had now retreated behind the western horizon and darkness swallowed them up.**

**Zorro sat up in the tree and laughed long and hard, partly as a release of nervous tension. He had not been sure that his little trick would succeed.After awhile, he climbed back down and was again forced to walk toward the hacienda. When he had walked for several hours, he reached the lands of Don Stefano and the distant clattering of a horse's hooves caused him to seek refuge behind an outcropping of rock. The horse stopped near his position, and Zorro ventured a quick glance to see the identity of the rider. By the light of the newly risen moon, he could see that it was Don Stefano, who looked to have been out on his lands all day.**

**Stepping out from his hiding place, Zorro called out softly to the hacendado. Don Stefano drew in a quick breath. "Zorro!" he said in surprise and then looked intently at the outlaw. "You look as though you need a ride, señor."**

**Zorro laughed. "Sí, Don Stefano, that I do," he said simply.**

**"Señor Zorro, I cannot repay you enough for taking me from the path of destruction that I was heading down. A ride is but a small bit of compensation for the debt I owe you," Don Stefano said fervently. He held a hand out for the outlaw, who gratefully took it and swung on behind the older man.**

**"Gracias, Señor Venado, if you will just continue to your hacienda and then let me borrow the horse, I will make sure that it is returned," Zorro told him.**

**"Certainly," Stefano said. "But may I be so bold as to ask why you were on foot?"**

**"You have heard all the speculation about my capture by a hunting dog?"**

**"Sí, although in keeping with my promise, I did not lay a wager," Stefano chuckled and then sighed. "I suppose that the foxhound ran your horse into the ground?"**

**"Something like that," Zorro answered. When they reached the hacienda, Don Stefano slid off and wished the outlaw success in thwarting the efforts of Don Salvadore.**

**"Gracias, Don Stefano," Zorro told him and wheeling his borrowed gelding around, rode back down the road for a short while before turning to the de la Vega hacienda. Releasing the horse a short distance from the secret cave, he watched it trot down the hill in the general direction of its home, before walking into the cave. Stiffly making his way into the secret passageway, he pulled off his boots and looked through the spy holes to locate Bernardo. Finding him in the library with Caesar, Zorro slipped in. Caesar heard him and growled softly, causing Bernardo to swing around.**

**Seeing the mute's inquisitive look, he explained. "If it hadn't been for Don Stefano loaning me a horse, I would still be walking. It is a long story and I will tell it as we prepare to kidnap Brutus."**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus1.htm)**  
**[Caesar Chronicles](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesarchronicles.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. Et Tu

Et Tu

**Et Tu, Brutus**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Six - How the Wager was Won**

**A short time later, Zorro and Bernardo rode quietly into the pueblo. Many people had gone to their homes, but the tavern was still open and with the heat, many were outside. The topic of conversation was still the capture of Zorro by Brutus, and Don Salvadore was the butt of many jokes this night.**

**Bernardo had tied a rope around Caesar's neck for a collar and another rope served as a leash. Creeping up close to the patio of the tavern, Zorro held Caesar with one hand, while parting the brush with the other. Brutus was resting with his head on his paws, not ten feet away. Petting Caesar, Zorro coaxed him through the shrubbery and played out the rope. Caesar was unnoticed by all except Brutus, who immediately jumped up and touched noses with the fuzzy little dog.**

**Zorro started reeling Caesar back in and Brutus followed. When the little dog came back under the bush, Brutus had to get down on his belly, but managed to crawl through without undue noise. Taking off his riding gloves, Zorro scratched under the foxhound's chin and around his ears, as he had the day he examined him. Brutus whined softly in confusion, but made no other sound and seemed to genuinely enjoy the attention, even if it was from his quarry.**

**Zorro was gratified to see Brutus following as he retreated from the tavern. Once around the corner of a nearby building, Bernardo snatched Caesar in his arms and Zorro rubbed the foxhound to reassure him. Picking him up, the outlaw set him atop Tornado's saddle, then swung up and rode out of the pueblo.**

**Well pleased with the little foray, Zorro smiled, hoping that the theft of his dog would convince Don Salvadore to end this irritating fiasco. Riding into the secret cave, Bernardo took care of the horses while Zorro changed and found some dried beef in the kitchen. The dogs gnawed on the pieces of meat with contented growls and when they were finished, they stretched out on the straw to sleep.**

**Diego took the rope, tied it around Brutus' neck and then fastened the other end to a post to keep him from wandering off. Bernardo offered to spend the night in the cave to reassure the dogs. "Gracias, Bernardo," Diego said in gratitude. "I believe I will enjoy this night."**

**The next morning, Diego went down to check their guests, and found the two dogs romping around with each other while Bernardo slept in the hay. As he approached, both dogs whined and softly barked a greeting. Sitting down, he took time to scratch and pet both animals. Brutus reveled in the attention, and wagged his tail happily. "So you like your temporary kennel, eh, Brutus?" Diego asked quietly. "And Caesar is a good kennel mate?" At the sound of his voice, Bernardo woke up and blinked sleepily at the caballero.**

**The manservant scratched where the straw had gotten in his clothes and yawned. Then he signed a comment about not wanting to sleep with dogs and horses again. Diego smiled and assured Bernardo that by tonight, everything should be resolved. Both men went upstairs where they had breakfast in the sala and after taking the dogs some breakfast as well, Diego prepared to go into the pueblo.**

**Taking the carriage, Diego arrived shortly before noon and found Don Salvadore and Sgt. Garcia sitting morosely in the tavern. Walking in as naturally as he could, Diego greeted the pair. "Señores, why the glum countenances?" he said.**

**Sgt. Garcia looked up glumly. "Ah, Don Diego, my little friend, Caesar has been gone since yesterday afternoon and Don Salvadore's Brutus was cruelly stolen from him last night."**

**"No!" Diego acted shocked. "Who would do such a thing?"**

**"I can think of only one person. Zorro," Garcia told him.**

**"You mean that Brutus was not able to catch the scoundrel?" Diego asked. "What a shame."**

**"I had no intention of actually capturing the man," Don Salvadore protested. "I only wanted to see Brutus corner him. I was so confident that he could do it."**

**"Don Diego, you know that Zorro is no scoundrel. He stopped the robberies and captured Juan," Garcia protested.**

**"That must have been extremely difficult for Señor Zorro to do, being chased by Brutus the way he was," Diego said innocently.**

**Don Salvadore blinked as the comments began to sink in. "I suppose that it was difficult, was it not?" He paused a moment, before saying anything else. "I wish that I just had Brutus back, so I could take him home."**

**Diego sat quietly, his face passive, but inside exulting at an end to the strangest three days of his life. The conversation had gone in exactly the direction that he had wanted it to. "Well, perhaps whoever has the dogs will return them soon. I must get back to the hacienda to prepare for my father's arrival. He was planning on returning home today. Buenos tardes, gentlemen," Diego said as he got up and walked slowly out the door.**

**Later that evening, as Zorro was riding into the pueblo, he met the carriage of Don Alejandro. A vaquero accompanied the elder de la Vega, so the outlaw just waved, as Brutus barked a greeting. Alejandro looked bemused as his son rode by with a dog on his saddle.**

**In the pueblo, Zorro flipped a peso to a small boy and requested that he go in the tavern and bring Don Salvadore to him, admonishing the child not to say who was waiting. Zorro also told him to bring Sgt. Garcia, if he was there, too.**

**Soon both men came around the corner and drew in their breath as they recognized the black clad man in the half-light. "Zorro," they said together. Zorro gave Brutus to Don Salvadore and Caesar to Sgt. Garcia.**

**"Señor Aguaya, may I assume that your foolish quest is at an end?" Zorro asked bluntly.**

**"Sí, Señor Zorro, it is," was Salvadore's simple answer.**

**"Don Salvadore, may I suggest that when you get back to your hacienda, find out more about the dogs that you have purchased. Brutus needs to be with his kennel mates, that is the nature of foxhounds. It was cruel to bring him here alone. Adios, Señores," Zorro waved, and swinging Tornado around, galloped back to the Rancho de la Vega.**

**Later that night, Diego sat in the library, his feet propped up on a stool. "My son, what in the world happened to you? You have been walking around as stiff legged as a fighting rooster getting ready for battle."**

**Diego laughed at his father's joke and then explained the unplanned hikes that he had been forced to take. After he finished the tale of the past several days, he sighed, "After what has happened, I could almost begin to hate dogs."**

**Late the next morning, Alejandro and Diego took a carriage into Los Angeles, where they met a gloomy Sgt. Garcia coming in from a patrol. "What in the world is the matter, Sergeant," Alejandro asked, after greetings had been exchanged.**

**"Caesar went with Brutus this morning," he said sadly. "Poor Brutus was so sad when Don Salvadore started to leave that I offered to let him take Caesar. I think that Caesar was happier, too. He had become quite attached to Brutus, but I will miss him."**

**" _Et tu, Brute_ ," Diego murmured.**

**"What, Don Diego?" Garcia asked, confused.**

**"Oh, it is just a line from a play I read. It means, 'you too, Brutus.' It is a term sometimes used to mean a person who has turned against a friend. Brutus and Caesar turned against their masters, so to speak."**

**_"_ Sí, Don Diego," Garcia agreed, but then he brightened. "But I will get to visit him and I am sure he will be happier with all of those wonderful friends he will have. Oh, and Don Diego, here are your winnings from the wager. It seems that you and a few others were the only clear winners in the wager." He handed Diego a full pouch of coins.**

**Diego just nodded, and he and his father continued into Los Angeles. "Brutus and Caesar are just exactly where they need to be," Diego said. Alejandro looked at his son curiously. "As far away from me as possible," Diego added vehemently. Alejandro laughed.**

**The End**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com) **Let me know what you thought.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/brutus1.htm)**  
---  
**[Caesar Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesarchronicles.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
